Rose Weasley: 5th year
by sparkling-purple-eyes
Summary: Rose Weasley is returning to her 5th year. Her Friend Scorpius is banned from talking to her. Her parents' past is revealed. and she finds somethings she didnt need to find. What are they? R&R. “Deathly Hollow Spoilers”.
1. Chap 1: Returning to Hogwarts

"Really do Muggles breed that much," Ron Weasley, A tall man with red hair and blue eyes said. His wife Hermione Weasley laughed at his remark. They were at king cross-station and it was much more crowded than usual. Their children Rose and Hugo were going back to Hogwarts, their school. And their four-year-old twins were fooling around together.

"Come on now Rose you go first," Hermione said to her daughter. Rose had long dark red curly hair and brown eyes.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rose said. She ran to platform nine and three quarters and vanished. Ron Weasley looked at his son and mentioned for him to go forward. His son nodded, his brown hair falling to his blue eyes.

"See ya there," Hugo said before he ran towards the platform.

"Come on Jimmy," Hermione said to one of the twins, the twin looked at his mother and said.

"Me?" He exclaimed, and then he pointed at his brother, Lucas. "Or him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her son.

"Come on," she said and she went through the platform. Lucas looked at his father and jumped at him.

"Come on dad, or we'll lose them," He said. Ron smiled knowing that his twin sons didn't like to be separated. He ran to the platform and appeared on the other side. At once Lucas jumped down and went to his brother. And they both started dueling with none existing wands. Rose had change to her Hogwarts robe with a prefect's badge on the front. Hugo was looking for his cousin and Hermione was scolding the twins. Ron smiled as he looked at his family. Back in his days at Hogwarts, it was his only hope to survive. He couldn't think of a future after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his main worries were Hermione and Harry. But for him to marry his best friend whom he has always loved and for them to grow a family, it seemed impossible.

"There they are," Hugo suddenly said. Ron looked around and saw his friend and his sister, Harry and Ginny Potter. Their Children, Albus and Lily, were behind them. James was not with them.

"So how does it feel like? You son is graduating this year," Ron asked Harry. Harry grinned.

"Cant believe it to tell you the truth," Said Harry.

"Yeah me too," Ron said. "I truthfully thought he might be expelled after he blew the girl's bathroom." Harry laughed.

"That must have been George's idea," Harry said. Ron nodded agreeing.

"I have to go," Said Rose.

"Yeah me too," Albus said. He also had a prefect's badge on him.

"Oh we're so proud of you two," Said Hermione and Ginny. They both hugged their children.

"Mother," Albus said desperately pushing Ginny away. "Please mum, people are watching."

Ginny just smiled. Rose and Albus turned to their fathers. Rose came forward and hugged Ron tightly.

"I'll be missing you Rosie," Ron whispered.

"And I'll be missing you more," Rose replayed. She let go and both she and Albus went to the train.

"We're going too," Lily and Hugo said. "Bye."

They both said their goodbyes and went to the train.

"Where is James?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded to the back. James was Shamelessly flirting with a girl.

The four of them laughed at the sight.

"I tried to talk to him, told him girls aren't just things, they have feelings," Ginny said. "One girl actually sent him a howler at home." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, you should've seen his face."

"Mummy," Lucas suddenly said. Hermione looked at him. "When do we get to go to Hogwaz?"

"Its Hog_warts_," Hermione corrected her son. "I already told you, when you turn eleven you go to Hog_warts_."

"But that Far too long," Said Jim.

"Well you're gonna have to wait like the rest," Ron said. Lucas and Jim looked at each other smirking.

"No we don't have to," They said. But no body could question what they were thinking because just then the train jerked and started moving. Rose and Albus were waving from the end of the train while Hugo and Lily were in the middle. But James was nowhere near.

"Be good, study well, and have fun," Hermione said.

"And don't do anything wrong," Ginny added. But Ron knew their children couldn't hear them. so he winked at Rose and kept waving until they disappeared.

* * *

Rose Weasley was excited. She, and her cousin who was her closest friend were made perfects. 

"We are gonna have a lot of fun this year," Rose said to Albus as their parents disappeared.

"Being perfects and all."

"But we do still have O.W.L.s." Albus reminded her.

"But that's like ages away," Rose said. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, I am not going mental," Rose said. "But just think of this, we can be out of bed after curfew."

"You might be brainy Rosie but you sure like trouble," Albus said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"And you don't," Rose said smirking.

"I don't like trouble, it just comes after me," Albus said. Rose laughed.

"Then who exactly thought of going to the Forbidden forest last year," Rose said. Albus blushed.

"I just wanted to see what's in it," Albus mumbled.

"It was a good idea though, even if we got caught," Rose said. "And had to clean the trophy room millions of times."

But Albus was smirking.

"What?" asked Rose, she knew that look, The look that Albus made when he is hiding something.

"I'll tell you when the others find us," Albus said. And as though the "others" heard him, the compartment door opened.

"There you are, we've been looking for you for ages," A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes said. Behind her were another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and dark eyes.

Elaine Wood, their cousin Lynn Weasley, and Don Thomas entered.

"Rose, Albus, I will kill you," Lynn said sitting. "Where the hell have you been."

"Here," Albus and Rose said innocently.

"Oh whatever," Don said, he place his trunk aside.

"I am tired, we went through this train like what, five times!" he said.

"What's that on your chest," Elaine asked. Pointing at the badges that Albus and Rose had.

"Oh we're perfects."

"Then why are you not in the meeting," Lynn said. Rose looked alarmed at Albus.

"We forget," they said together. The others laughed as Rose and Albus jumped and began running.

"We are such idiots," Rose said, pushing some student away. She couldn't believe she forgot the perfects and heads meeting.

"We're only five minutes late," Albus said. Finally, they reached the door to the meeting. They took some deep breaths before they pushed the door open. To their extreme surprise, the meeting has not begun. They took the nearest seats. And looked around the room to see who had become perfects with them, some people they recognized, like Yen Chang from Ravenclaw was there; they greeted him with a wave.

"Your friend is a perfect," Albus said, though a bit grimly. He jerked his head to the blonde boy. And Roses face brightened up.

"Scorpius," she exclaimed. Scorpius must have realized they were looking at him because he turned to them and smiled when he saw Rose. Rose waved and Albus nodded his head. Scorpius waved back and turned to his friend, Nina Zabini.

The two heads entered, one Rose recognized at once was John Wood, his long brown hair almost covering his dreamy Hazel eyes, the girl beside him had curly blonde hair and browns eyes.

"I am Claude Jones," the girl said, Rose heard one of the older Slytherins perfects say "A mudblood of course." She wanted to curse him but Albus shot her a warning look. Rose looked at Claude, she had finished talking, and instead John Wood started.

"Well, I am John Wood, I do not like being called Woody, so for who does call me that will get detention." Claude punched him lightly on his arm. The rest of the meeting went by assigning the partners, (which to Roses pleasure, she was assigned with Scorpius) and going over rules. Rose couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

"That was," Albus began. "Quite boring really." 

Rose giggled.

"I can see why," She said.

"So we're suppose to patrol the corridors," Albus said. Rose nodded. They walked down the train for a bit, making some remarks here and there. They were about to go back to their compartment when someone called Rose. They looked around and saw Scorpius. Rose grinned while Albus murmured something and went back.

"Congratulations," Rose said. Scorpius smirked.

"Congratulations to you too," he said. They stood there for a second then Rose rolled her eyes.

"What?" said Scorpius. Rose rolled her eye again and flung herself on him.

"I missed you Scorpe," She said. Scorpius returned her hug. "I haven't heard from you all summer."

"I couldn't, my grandfather was with us," Scorpius explained. "And my dad forbidden me from talking to you."

"What!" Rose exclaimed. "Why?"

"Something about you being a Gryffindor," Scorpius said, barely over whisper. But Rose heard him.

"He forbidden you now?" Rose said. "After five years!"

"Well he didn't know we're really friends," Scorpius said. "But I think my grandfather told him to do that."

"Does you grandfather hate me that much?" Rose said.

"Well, its not like he hates you!, he hates Weasleys and… well, blood traitors" Scorpius said.

"And I'm a Blood traitor!" Rose Glared at Scorpius.

"Don't glare at me Rose," he demanded. "I am just saying what my grandfather said."

Rose sighed.

"Your not gonna stop talking to me are you?" Rose said. She didn't want to seem disparate but, Scorpius was her friend, her best friend, and she didn't want to lose their friendship.

"No, but I don't think we should talk in public," Scorpius said. "Like now."

Rose nodded.

"Well then, I'm going," She said and turned. But before she could move Scorpius put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get mad Rosie," He said. "You know what my father and grandfather were, I am trying to protect you."

Rose smiled at him. They stared at each other, understanding.

"I know." And she went to the compartment. Her friends were chatting when she entered.

"Did he hurt you?" Albus asked at once. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to answer you," Rose said.

"Who? Malfoy?" Elaine Asked. Albus nodded.

"Why are you friends with him?"

Rose sighed. She wished they would leave her and Scorpius alone for once. The rest of the train ride went smoothly. They played exploding snap, chess and talked. Before they knew it, they were entering the great hall and the sorting has began.

A few of the students Rose knew were being sorted, Like Caleb Longbottom who was the son of Professor Longbottom and the brother of Collin Longbottom (In her year and in Gryffindor), there was also Katie Thomas who is the sister of her friend Don Thomas. (Caleb was sorted in Ravenclaw and Katie in Gryffindor)

The sorting ended and the headmaster of Hogwarts stood. He had Shoulder length white hair and light brown eyes.

"Welcome Student of Hogwarts," He began, his voice heavy and sharp. "You may start eating."

"Weird," Rose said. "He gives the long speech usually before the feast."

"Maybe he finally understood that we need Food," Lynn said. She took two chicken legs, one in each hand, and started eating. Don laughed.

"How can you eat that much," He said. "And not get fat."

"Weasley stomach," was Lynn's replay before she took another chicken leg. They laughed. When they finished eating, Rose looked at the headmaster but was surprised he was not there.

"Look! Professor Sheer isn't there," Rose said, implying to the headmaster.

"Thank god," Elaine said.

"Yeah now we don't have to hear his long speech," Don said. But Albus and Rose looked at each other. Rose knew that Albus was thinking the same thing. There was something wrong.

* * *

So what did you all think… is it good… or great.. or pretty good or… Terrible… 

Push the little GO button and tell me plzzzzzzzzzzzzz :P look at me begging….

(Also I will be adding the Character list in my profile so to not confuse you!!)


	2. chap 2: The thoughts and memories of SM

Scorpius Malfoy was looking at the ceiling of his room, his eyes fixed on one spot. He has woken up an hour ago, and was waiting patiently for breakfast to begin.

"No, I didn't do it." Scorpius heard on of his friends murmur in his sleep. His eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. What was his friend dreaming? The question popped into his head. Maybe he thought he broke something. Or maybe his mother was scolding him. Scorpius dismissed these thoughts. Why was he even thinking about his friend's dreams?

_Because you think too much_

The answer came immediately from a familiar voice in his head. His Father.

Scorpius, even though he will not say it aloud, loves his father. And even though his father has never said it, Scorpius knows that his father loves him. But even though, He hated what his father asked him to do over the summer. The memory of their discussion came to him.

_"Scorpius, I want to talk to you," Draco Malfoy told his son. Scorpius looked at his father. He was afraid he has done something wrong._

"_Yes Father," Scorpius replayed. He and his father walked to the study, passing the dark halls of Malfoy's Manor._

"_Have you welcomed you Grandparents?" His father asked as they entered the study. The lines of books stood against each other, the air was filled with nice woody smell._

"_Yes I have Father."_

"_Very Well," His father said. He took a seat behind a desk and mentioned for Scorpius to sit across him._

"_How was school?" His father asked, His eyes roaming Scorpius._

"_Great," Scorpius replayed. The intense gaze from his father made him uneasy._

"_How are your friends?" The question made Scorpius look up. Both silver eyes looked at each other._

"_Their fine," Scorpius said. "Why are you asking?"_

"_Can't I know how your friends are?" His father said, raising an eyebrow at Scorpius._

"_No, I mean yes of course," Scorpius hesitated. "But you haven't asked about my friends before."_

"_Well," His father said. "There is a first time for everything!" Scorpius smiled._

"_Do you have any friends from other houses?" Scorpius looked at his father surprised._

"_Why do you ask?" His father laughed._

"_I think we have established that I can ask about your friends." Scorpius thought very fast, Could he tell his father, that indeed he has friends from other houses._

"_I don't mind you having friends from other houses Scorpius," His father said. And Scorpius knew that some how his father knew that he does have friends from other houses. And he knew why he is asking._

"_Yes, Yes I have friends from other houses," Scorpius said. And even though his father has told him he didn't mind. Scorpius looked at the ground and felt shame._

"_From what house?"_

"_Gryffindor." The words escaped Scorpius with out thinking. He looked at his father to see his reaction. His father's eyes were pursing though Scorpius._

"_Names?" Scorpius could not read his fathers emotions but he knew better than to lie._

"_Rose Weasley," He said, again looking away._

"_Look at me Scorpius," His father demanded. Scorpius forced himself to look. His father's features were blank._

"_I do not want you talking to her anymore," He said plainly. _

"_What!"_

"_You heard me Scorpius, now you may go."_

"_No I may not." Anger filled Scorpius' inside._

"_You cannot tell me to stop talking to her," He said. His father glared at him and Scorpius Glared back._

"_She is a Weasley Scorpius, and a blood traitor."_

"_I do not care."_

"_You bloody damn sure care."_

"_I don't," bellowed Scorpius. His father looked taken back._

"_That is not a way to talk to your father." But Scorpius was not listening._

"_I bet grandfather told you to tell me that, and you being you, you did what you've been told, like a house elf." Scorpius regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. His father's eyes were glaring at him and suddenly a red light shot from his father's wand, cutting Scorpius' Cheek. Blood spilled down._

"_You dare talk to me like that Scorpius," His father said, His voice full of anger. Scorpius didn't replay._

"_Answer me Scorpius," His father again said. Scorpius hung his head down and mumbled a no._

"_I do not hear you."_

"_No Father," Scorpius said a little louder._

"_Go away Scorpius," His father said. "And do not talk to her, or what you fear will happen."_

_Scorpius turned around and was faced by his mother. A look of astonishment and Worry appeared on her face._

"_My god Draco, what have you done to him?" She asked Scorpius father worriedly._

"_Tell her Scorpius, what have you called you father." Scorpius looked at his mother's worried face._

"_Tell her Scorpius," His father demanded._

"_A…A house elf," the words felt as heavy as hippogriff on his lips. Even he himself couldn't believe he called his father that. His mother gasped._

"_Go to your room, I'll come in a second to heal your wound," She said, and even though she tried to sound concerned and nice. Scorpius could hear the disappointment in her voice. He nodded and started walking to the door. Just after he closed the door, he heard his mother and father's voices say._

"_Draco, There are other ways to discipline than to hurt you own son."_

"_I know, I know, I lost control."_

"_Don't lose is again Draco."_

The Sound of his friends' heavy snores bought Scorpius back from his memory. He knew calling his father a House elf was wrong. But he couldn't help it. He was angry after all. And just like his mother said to his father about control "Don't lose it again".

He hasn't spoken to his father since that day, even through his mother's attempts to let them talk to each other. She kept saying that both of them were the same. Scorpius didn't agree to that. Yes, maybe he and his father have the same traits and looks. But at least Scorpius didn't hold grudges for blood traitor or mudbloods, well not now anyways.

Though after Scorpius has thought about it for a minute, he realized, His father would have been nicer if his own father let him. Or at least, Scorpius hoped. He hated to think his father bad, but it was the truth wasn't it. He and Scorpius' grandfather were death eaters. But it occurred to Scorpius that maybe his dad became death eater just because of his grandfather. When Scorpius asked his father about this, he replayed that not everything is grandfathers fault. Scorpius agreed. He did blame the old man too much sometimes. Sometimes he was right but mostly Scorpius was wrong, so, Scorpius had to accept his father had been, 'Not nice' and made a lot of mistakes.

_You think too much_

Again, someone's voice said. Scorpius Smiled. This time it wasn't his father's voice but his best friend's voice. Rose Weasley. She had also told him that he thinks too much sometimes. As he thought about it, he realized that a lot of people have told him he thinks too much. His thoughts drifted back to Rose.

They weren't friends from the first meeting. Actually, they hated each other. It wasn't until the end of first year did they became some how like friends. And it wasn't until third year that they were best friends. A lot of his classmates have told him that he was mental, speaking to a blood traitor. He couldn't careless about what they said. After a while, they couldn't careless that he talked to Rose. Of course he has been threatened by Rose's cousins and her brother Hugo Weasley. Scorpius would roll his eyes and walk away. What did they think that he would do… hex her? Though when Rose found out, he sure thought she hexed them. Their Purple skin didnt Disappear for weeks.

That's why he like Rose. She was different, unique. She can stand up for herself. She didn't need protection. She wasn't too girly but she wasn't even close to being a tomboy. She was normal! Maybe a bit bossy, Scorpius snickered at that thought. But he likes to teas her about that, to get in her head.

It was painful to tell her that they wont be talking in public anymore. He hated the look on her face, as though he abandoned her. But Scorpius didn't want to abandon her. He could talk to her in public if he wants. But he was afraid, afraid of what his father might do if he continued talking to her, or worse, what his grandfather would do. His father's threat never left his mind.

_"Don't talk to her or what you fear will happen."_

His silver eyes were still fixed at the ceiling on the same spot, His stomach grumbled. But he didn't even look at his watch. It was still too early for breakfast. He mind moved to another memory to pass time. The first time he and Rose met.

_Scorpius was walking down the train looking for an empty compartment. After almost giving up, he found one. He entered it and sighed with relieve. He didn't feel like draging his trunk anymore. He sat next to the window and stared outside, his mind drifting to various things, thinking._

_"Excuse me," A polite voice said. Scorpius looked around and gazed at the new comers. A boy with unruly jet-black hair and a girl with curly red hair entered. The two looked surprised when they saw Scorpius._

_"Yes," Scorpius said, ignoring their surprised faces. "What do you want."_

_"Well, I… We were just wondering if we can sit here," The girl said. Scorpius didn't nod or shake his head. He just looked around at the window. The two took that as a sign to come in. Scorpius didn't look at them or pay them attention._

_"Al, where do you think we'll find Lynn?" Scorpius heard the girl ask._

_"I dunno," The boy's voice sounded worried and anxious._

_"Are you still worrying about what house your gonna be sorted in," The girl said annoyed._

_"I just.. I just want to be in Gryffindor." Scorpius couldn't help but snort._

_"And what does that mean," The girl asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Scorpius didn't look at her._

_"It means what is means Weasley," He said._

_"And how did you know."_

_"That you're a Weasley!" Scorpius said, this time looking at her. She looked annoyed that he knew what she was asking._

_"Let us see, Red hair, uptight attitude," Scorpius said. "Who can miss something as abnormal as that."_

_"Hey." Started the boy but the girl didn't let him finish and started talking herself._

_"Oh and let me guess, Blonde hair, prejudice, stupid and ignorant," she said. Scorpius glared. "Who can miss such thing."_

_The boy looked nervously between the two._

_"Come on Al," She told the boy. "lets find a compartment not filled with.." but Scorpius cut in._

_"I'm afraid you'll find filth everywhere you go Weasley, since your the one who's spreading it."_

_"Watch your…" the boy again tried to say but the Weasley interrupted him._

_"Lets get out of here Albus," She said. "We're obviously not welcomed."_

_"No really." But they were outside by the time he said it._

Scorpius Snickered. They were fools. The smart mouthing kept going until they got locked up in detention together a few times, and were forced to talk to each other.

Finally, he took his eyes of the ceiling and looked at his watch. His stomach grumbled in happiness, breakfast has started

Thinking had done its job and passed time.

Well, after all, he did think too much sometimes. He snickered before he went down to breakfast.

* * *

Well what do you think of Scorpius??? And Draco?? And his mother?? Tell me by pushing the Go button 

This chapter was a bit shorter than the first one. hope next chapter in longer.

(and the character list has been put up on the profile :D)

R&R


	3. chap 3: The Potters' secret

Chapter 2 The Potters' Secret

Rose was late. Yes, _Rose Weasley _was late. She loathed being late. She couldn't believe her friends didn't wake her up. She didn't even have her Class Schedule with her.

_How could They!_

_Oh I will kill my friends._

Rose ran down the stairs and pushed the doors of the great hall, Thinking of a million ways to kill her friends. Everyone was watching her but she didn't care. She looked around for her friends and saw them.

_laughing and Chatting._

_Avadra kedvara curse! _The thought came to her mind. She sat down next to them, pushing a little first year away.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She said angrily, daring them to answer. Elaine rolled her eyes.

"We did try Rosie," She answered amused.

"You should have tried harder, and do not call me Rosie," Rose said stubbornly. She hated being late.

"I dumped cold water on your face and you still wouldn't wake up!" exclaimed Elaine. Don, Lynn, and Albus laughed. Rose glared.

_So that why I was wet._

"Did you get our Schedules?" Asked Rose, ignoring the other topic. She knew she was being not fair but she did not want to admit it.

"Yeah, we have Charms first," Albus said.

"With Slytherins!" He added groaning. Rose rolled her eyes. She looked across the hall at the Slytherins' table and saw him. She could always recognize his Blonde hair. He must have noticed her looking because he caught her eyes. Rose smiled. She saw him nodding then he turned his head back to his friends. Rose sighed. It was that thing his father made him do.

"What's the matter?" Albus said. Don, Lynn, and Elaine looked at her. Rose hated being the center of the focus. Especially when its about Scorpius.

"Nothing," Rose replayed. She took a toast and started eating. The others looked at her silently as though trying to read her mind.

"Its that Malfoy Boy again, Eh!" Don said, A hint of disgust in his tone. Rose glared at them all. It's always about Scorpius, and mostly they are right but she hated it.

"Would you leave him out of it," Rose yelled, Anger rising inside her. Why did everyone have to interfere with her business?

"Not everything is caused because of him," She yelled again, The eyes of the great hall turned to her, except one. The eye of the person they were talking about. Rose took her bag and stood up.

"Mind you own business will you," She told the great hall. They all turned around at once, and began chatting. But Rose could hear them talking about her. The plate beside her chattered and then…

"Miss. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said. Her lips so pursed, that you could barley see them.

"I am sorry Professor," Rose said. Then without saying any other thing she went out.

Why? Why did she have to inherit her father's "Tea spoon" temper?

She slumped against the wall, sliding down. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and nick.

"Rosie! Whats Wrong?" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw her brother, Hugo.

"Nothing Hugo," Rose replayed. Hugo Smirked.

"Sorry to tell you Rose," He said. "But that was defiantly not nothing."

Rose looked at her brother's Sky blue eyes. They were so beautiful, and protective. Rose smiled.

"Is it about Mal… Scorpius?" Rose smiled. She knew he said his first name to help her tell him about what's bothering her. He knew her too well.

"Yes Hugo, Its about Scorpius" Rose said. She felt like a little girl, even though she was the older one.

"What about him?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that Crap." Rose giggled.

"No really Hugo, I got upset for nothing, I was just mad because everyone insults him," Rose said. "They don't respect him as my Best friend."

"I've never heard Albus insulting Malfoy," Hugo said. "At least, not in front of you." Rose chuckled.

"Its the way they say the name, as though…" Rose tried to search for the right word but… she couldn't.

"I am not happy you talk to him Rose," Hugo said. "But it's you decision. Just promise me, if he hurts you, tell me."

Rose rolled her eyes. But Hugo looked Serious.

"You Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." Hugo smiled and stood up.

"Breakfast finished, you better hurry up to class or you'll be…" but Rose had stood up and started running before he could continue. She reached Charms fast and was lucky to find Professor Flitwick not there. Albus waved for her to come. So she went and sat down. He looked anxiously at her.

"Look I'm Sorr..."

"Hello Class." Professor Flitwick said as he entered the class; He stood on his usual stock of books behind his desk. His face was hiding almost entirely behind his white beard.

"This Year." And he started talking about O.W.Ls and how important and hard they are. The Class was boring than ever and Rose was never this thankful for a class to end like now. Albus kept trying to talk to her but she sped up. She didn't feel like hearing what he had to say. She was about to enter her transfiguration class with Ravenclaws when someone held her back.

"Albus, I told you, I do not want to talk." She said annoyed. But when she looked around. She didn't find Albus, she found…

"Scorpius!" She beamed. But Scorpius frowned more. Rose Looked around and found his friends gazing at them.

"Oh."

"I want to talk to you about our perfects' patrols _Weasl_," Scorpius said. Rose looked back at him. She glowered. His tone was Cold and sharp and it hurt her to hear him talking to her like that.

_I can play your game Scorpius,_

"Come on time _Blondie boy_ or I'll tell Headmaster Sheer, and he will take your perfects badge," Rose said, making her voice as emotionless as possible. "Not that I would mind."

She saw a hint of hurt in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

_Suits him right,_

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being rude."

"WHAT!" But he didn't even look at her. He turned around. She felt his hand bump into hers and he slipped something in. Rose looked down at her hand. It was a Parchment!

"Miss Weasley," A stern voice said. Rose turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Yes."

"In class Miss Weasley or I will deduct points," Professor McGonagall said. Her face was wrinkled more that ever.

"Yes Professor." Rose entered the class. Albus had saved her a seat but she sat down next to Jonathan Boot in the back of the class. Jonathan, A Ravenclaw in her year, smiled.

"Hello Rose," He said. "Do you like my new hair cut?"

Rose looked at his Sandy blonde hair and smiled.

"Finally cut it have you." But Jonathan didn't replay because Professor McGonagall was glaring in their direction. Then, They were hearing another lecture about O.W.Ls. Rose looked down at the parchment and opened it carefully under her desk.

It was written in Scorpius' Neat handwriting.

_Dear Rosie, _(Rose smiled)

_I do miss our talks. And I would like to apologize for what I did right now. I might've said some mean things. But my father has my cousins spying on me and I was protecting you._

_My father knows about our patrols and he did complain to Sheer. Thank god sheer didn't agree to separate us._

_But we still need to be careful. Just for a few months Rosie. And when father is convinced we will talk a bit more._

_I will keep giving you letters to make it up to you. I hope you understand._

_I look forward for tonight._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_S.Malfoy_

Rose felt guilty. He was acting. But she was stupid enough to believe him. Se must have hurt him with her words.

_I am so stupid,_

"Miss Weasley." Rose looked up and saw all her class staring at her. Professor McGonagall glaring. "Pay attention, and stay behind in the end of class, I want to talk to you."

Rose blushed and nodded.

"What's wrong Rose," Jonathan asked. "Your not taking notes!"

Rose shook her head, took her quill, and started taking notes. The class ended faster than Rose hoped. She took her time in packing her things because she didn't want to look at her friends' expression right now. When Rose was sure nobody was left. She took her bag and stood in front of McGonagall's Desk.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, not looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Yes."

"It has been only a few times where you sat back in my class." Rose blushed and looked down at Scorpius' parchment.

"It there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Professor," Rose said, looking at her feet.

"And your burst out in the Great hall… was that nothing too." Rose nodded. Then mumbled a yes when Professor McGonagall didn't look up.

"And you were almost late for my class, and for charms too."

"How did you know?"  
"I know!" she answered simply.

"If this continues I will report it to your parents,"

"No please…"

"I said if this continues." Rose looked at McGonagall thankful but still, McGonagall kept her eyes to her papers.

"This is my last year and I don't want to leave with my house being late for classes and what so ever."

"Your last year?" Rose exclaimed.

"You may go."

"But…"

"You may go Miss Weasley." Rose knew not to argue. She walked out of the class and went to the Gryffindor Common room. When she entered all of her friends surrounded her.

"Rosie!"

"What did McGonagall want from you?"

"We are so sorry."

Rose looked at her friends and smiled.

"Nothing… and I am sorry too." they all looked at each other and laughed.

"We're so pathetic," Don said. The others nodded.

"Look," Albus suddenly said when they sat. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Asked Rose.

"Come here," He whispered. Albus bent down next to the table and pointed for them to sit around him.

They nodded and sat around the table. Albus pulled a silver robe and a piece of parchment out of his bag.

"An invisibility Cloak!" Rose exclaimed. Elaine gasped, Lynn's eyes almost popped out of her skull, and Don looked ill.

"SSh!" Albus whispered.

"But whats that parchment for?" Don asked, though, he was eyeing the cloak with more interst.

"James gave them to me," Albus began. "I knew right away about the cloak, after all dad had told us about It. But the parchment! James wouldn't say. He told me if I was meant to use it then I should discover how to use it myself. I've tried a couple of spells but nothing major worked."

"But what is it suppose to do?" Lynn said.

"James only said this." Albus said. "The parchment is a map, a significant map."

"An invisibility Cloak and a map!" Rose said. Albus nodded.

"Brilliant," Don exclaimed.

"The Potter's secret?" Elaine said, half joking half serious. Albus nodded again.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for, lets try to work out the map."

The group huddled together pulling out their wands and pointing it at the parchment which will help them discover things they never knew. And things that might not be so good.

* * *

Thought I might let you read the chapter first :P.

First, I am sooooo sorry. School (Lord Voldemort in my world) is controlling me. I have about trillions of projects to make (which if I don't, I will get killed) and plus another trillion of homework.

I have been writing though, but I haven't updated because I didn't have time to sit on the computer to update them here, So sorry again. (and also I edited this quite fast so if there are mistakes bare with me a little, I will fix them later)

I must say part of me (mostly) wanted to update because of reviews, I was so surprised when I opened my email and it made me excited about updating. I am in hurry right now so I wont replay back to you. but I swear let me calm down, do the projects (I'll finish them in a week or so), and I will replay and edit my story. (Also, I found out I have a little wrong something in my character list, I will fix that too)

Thx all, I wont be gone for long (I hope) cuz next chap just needs rewriting on PC and editing it.


	4. chap 4: Patrols

Scorpius looked around him. The dark dusty halls surrounded him, everything was silent, and no one was around. He sighed, and looked at his watch. He was ten minutes early so he couldn't blame her for not being here. His thoughts drifted. Today wasn't such a good day for him. He still remembered her words. He knew she probably didn't know he was acting it, that is until she read the letter.

He chuckled now as he remembered what she called him. "Blondie boy." It hurt him a little at that time but now he laughed at her choice of insult.

A voice echoed through one of the dark halls. Scorpius quickly drew out his wand and muttered "Lemus."

"Who is it?" he asked the empty.

"I…I am Junior sir!" a little boy scrambled from the darkness. The light of Scorpius' wand shone bright in his flushed face. Scorpius noticed the Slytherin tie on the boy, and snickered.

"We Slytherins don't get caught Junior," Scorpius said. "Go back now and next time make sure you don't get caught."

Junior, who looked even more frightened, nodded and ran across the right hall. Scorpius shook his head at the boy's stupidity. He, after all, went to the wrong direction.

"That was utterly and completely irresponsible." Scorpius turned around in surprise. He found the girl he has been waiting for. Rose Weasley.

Her flaming red hair has always been an interest to him. Her blue eyes always looked bright but stern. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Weasley," he greeted, his tone hiding his happiness of her arrival. His smile quickly changed into a smirk. She only stared. She started walking around him in circles, as though deep in thought. She kept glancing past the dark halls, looking like she was expecting someone to come from them. Then at last, she stopped. Scorpius watched carefully as she got near him and placed her mouth near his ear.

"No one is around," she whispered, sending hot, tickling air on his ear. Scorpius shivered.

"But we must be careful still," he whispered back. Rose nodded and stepped back.

"I am sorry Scorpius," she said, her tone only a little above whisper. Scorpius chuckled and nodded. Rose smiled getting his message.

"Me too," he said.

"No need."

"Shall we begin," Scorpius said. They both walked into one of the halls. A hall, which is known as the snogging hall in Hogwarts for it is full of dark and unused classrooms.

It was once said that the rooms of this hall held the great Love between a Queen and a king. And whom, their love has ended with greave, envy and sadness. Scorpius only knew that because Rose told him. She, apparently, is interested in these old magic stories.

But for Scorpius, This was merely a hall which stupid people come to snog others faces and pretend they love them. Which, of course, didn't interest him.

They have almost been walking across half of the hall with no one around. Scorpius desperately hoped he wouldn't catch some naked people in the classrooms.

But that hope faded away when Rose pointed to one of the rooms. They listened carefully, and as they expected, there was some action going inside.

Rose blasted the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked stiffly. Scorpius chuckled. What else would they do? Rose lighted her wand and two figures appeared.

Rose gasped while Malfoy groaned.

James Potter was half naked with a Topless girl sitting on his lap.

"James," Rose shrieked and closed the light immediately.

"Ah, cousin Rosie," Potter said. "Just my luck!"

Scorpius could understand what he meant. No one in their right mind would like to be discovered by Rose while doing things god knows what. She was a nightmare in these things.

"I swear James," she began, but she cut herself with a deep breath and completed. "You've got 10 seconds to get dressed... BOTH OF YOU!"

Rose started counting and instantly the sounds of a shuffle and humph appeared. Rose reached ten and opened her light again.

"You," she pointed her wand at the now clothed girl. "He is using you."

Potter coughed and glared at Rose. Scorpius couldn't help but admire Rose's truthfulness (or snicker at Potter's expression).

"Um!" the girl stuttered.

"Go," ordered Rose. The girl stumbled to her feet and was about to run past them when Rose took 40 points from Ravenclaw. The girl looked angry but went without saying a word.

"Have some fun Rose," Potter said. Scorpius rolled her eyes. Potters can be stupid sometimes (or perhaps all the time).

"James Sirius Potter," Rose said. Her voice reminded him of a howler. "I have never knew you could sink this low."

This bought Scorpius and Potter's attention. Scorpius looked at the Potter. He looked like a murderer ready to spill blood.

_bloody hell,_

"Excuse me!" Potter said, his eyes daring her to continue. Scorpius couldn't see Rose's expressions but he knew she will not back down.

"Yes James, I cannot believe you could sink so low," she replied what she said. Scorpius stepped away. He could feel the fire raising.

"And what is that suppose to imply?"

"It implies that you should grow up, be a man and take responsibilities," Rose replied. Scorpius smirked, The Potter in in for it.

"Oh and I am not," Said Potter glaring. The heat in the room was almost unbearable for Scorpius. And it kept raising as both the Potter and Rose started to heat up.

"No James you are not." Scorpius looked astonished at Rose. The tone of her voice has gotten lower and more of sadness than anger.

"Shagging girls isn't responsible James," She said. "Jinxing every single person who annoys you is not responsible."

The Potter looked at Rose surprised.

"And what is it for you if I am not responsible," He said. "After all you are not responsible by making friends with the Malfoy."

Scorpius looked up. Anger flared inside him. Again, the subject has turned around and landed at him. He was about to retort but Rose started talking again.

"You and everyone else should stop blaming me for befriending Scorpius," She said, then added. "sixty point from Gryffindor and if this happens again I will report it to your Mother."

The Potter looked so angry and irritated that he didn't even try to argue. He just went pass them not caring if he almost broke Scorpius' shoulder and disappeared.

Rose Looked around and Scorpius, for the time could see her face. She didn't look happy at all, her face only expressed sadness and disappointment.

They started walking down the hall. Scorpius kept glancing towards Rose. Her expressions did not change at all, only her brow kept frowning more and more. Suddenly, a though crept to Scorpius, he grimaced at the idea but immediately asked Rose.

"Don't tell me you love him," Scorpius exclaimed. "Don't tell me you love your cousin."

Rose looked at him calmly and chuckled.

"Whom are you talking about?" she asked. "James?"

Scorpius looked at her silly smile. His brain jerked. Is she really in love with _James Potter?_

"Ew no, come on Rose," Scorpius cried. Rose's face turned red, then, without warning, her laugh escaped.

"My god no," She said through her giggles. "You are so weird Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed happily.

"Thought you did!"

"Why would you think that?" She asked him.

"Well," Scorpius began. He quietly chose his words carefully. "Its just, I've never seen you so mad to see someone snogging before."

Rose didn't answer. They air of silence made Scorpius uncomfortable. He revised what he said and concluded that he didn't insult anyone.

Why wasn't she answering then? His brain shouted.

The end of the hall appeared and they escaped to another. Yet, this one was much more lighted, cheerful and not a snogging place. Which means they wont catch some couples here.

"Hmm," Rose's voice brought him back to her.

"Yes?" Scorpius said. He looked at her. And noticed that her hair has grown much longer.

"I reacted like that because," Rose began. She then, took a deep sigh and continued. "When we were children, James kept saying he would be the best at everything. And once uncle Harry put him in charge of us. We were staying at their home while uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, mum, and dad went somewhere. James promised to be responsible."

"The whole day, he kept looking after Hugo and Lily. And kept making Albus and me busy so we don't get bored and start annoying Lily and Hugo. He really did take responsibility of us. And seeing him like this now, it really hurts me because I looked up to him."

Scorpius drank her words. And couldn't help but notice her emotional tone. She really did care. His thought drifted to his family. His cousins have never been close to him and they never played or went along with each other. Hell, he didn't get along with his own sister to get along with his cousins.

He looked back at Rose. She has never been this calm before. Her eyes were looking straightforward, her face was pale, and she looked lost. Scorpius was reminded of a ghost.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Rose looked at him. She smiled. And shook her head.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said. Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh, something," he told her. She smiled a little.

"But I am serious, you look so pale."

Rose's hand went up to her face.

"I don't know!" Scorpius frowned.

"Come on Rose, this is not all because of the potter now isn't," Scorpius moaned. "So he's not responsible but…"

Scorpius couldn't finish his sentence for at the same moment Rose looked at him. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was struggling with something. Scorpius held her hands and gasped when he felt the coldness.

"Scorpius," her voice was faint and almost un hearable. He pushed her to his chest and wrapped her arm around her.

"Help!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the many halls of Hogwarts.

"Help, Rose!" he shouted. He looked down at Rose. She had fainted, and she was freezing.

"Rose, Rose, what happened, HELP! HELP!" he stumbled to the floor. His view started to get blurry and before he knew it, he was sobbing.

"HELP!" he lay there on the ground with Rose looking as scary as ever, curled in his body. He started moving his arm up and down, trying, desperately, to warm her up. But it didn't work. She kept getting colder and colder. And her complexion turned to ghost white. Her red hair looked dead and stale.

The sound of footsteps brought his voice back and he shouted louder than ever.

"HELP!"

"Mr. Malfoy," said a deep voice. "What happened."

Scorpius looked at the headmaster of Hogwarts and pleaded for help. Professor Sheer bent down next to Rose and flinched when he touched her skin.

"Come on, we must take her immediately to the hospital wing," Professor Sheer demanded. Scorpius held Rose in his arms and stood up.

"Follow me."

* * *

I know I know, you hate me, you thought I would never come back, you cant believe I updated. But I am exhausted. Whatever, I don't thing you want to know the details of why my update is very delayed.

First of all, THANK YOU for all of your advises and reviews.

One thing surprised me. That a lot of you asked me not to make Draco too mean. Well, I am not going to comment on that but all I'm going to say is: I can't wait to hear your thoughts about the Malfoy chapter. Its my favorite until now and the longest. And DiamondOasis, I laughed at your Gwen Stifani comment. Yes, Cappella is a great character; you'll meet, her just not now.

Dzzz: yes I've written a couple of chapters about what the "younger trio" thinks about their parents so you'll get to read more of those.

Ajma: yes I liked how he didn't tell the whole truth either, and I enjoy writing Scorpius I hope you enjoy reading about him.

Chocoholic1516: I am glad you like Draco. I love his character. And I tried to do what you said, I hope I've accomplished a bit.

babygurl33: I cracked up at the "reply thing" it is so funny and thank you for pointing out, small things like these really change the story. And yes I know my grammar is not so good but I am trying to make it better. I joined a writing class so, I'm hoping to learn something.

D.V: I think Harry didn't want his sons to know about the marauders map so he didn't tell them about it, and James it too mischievous to tell his brother directly how to use the map (he even hesitated to tell Albus it is a map, but Harry had the power to convince people and so did Albus). So Albus didn't know!

Again thanks all, and ehm, what do you think about this chapter?????? Do you like it?????

I spy a word that begins with a G and ends with an O….push it pleasssseeeee


	5. Chap 5: Treatment and getting the news

Madam Carla looked around at the empty hospital wing. There was no one to keep her company, not that she wished someone would get wounded but she was dreadfully bored.

None of the students visit her unless they are tired or ill, or they want to escape class. It is her fourth year in Hogwarts and she still felt lonely.

She didn't expect it to be like this. Her grandmother had told her many great stories from her times here as a nurse. She also encouraged Madam Carla to apply here.

And she thought, why not! But now, she regrets it. She is almost lonely all the time.

Madam Carla picked up her books and closed the lights with her wand. She was on the verge of disappearing behind her door when she heard footsteps.

She looked around for a moment but no one was there. Yet, it still bothered her. She set her books back down and walked to the sound of the steps. They got nearer and louder as she got closer.

The sudden open of the hospital wing's door startled her so much that she tripped on her dress. But nothing is compared to the shock she got when she saw the young girl.

The boy was almost invisible because of the darkness. But the girl, the girl's eyes were bright, blood red. And they were clearly visible. Madam Carla looked at the headmaster. And then, fearing of the rest, she opened the light.

She took a great gulp of air and placed her hand on her heart. The girl was white as the snow and her hair was black as the night.

"This is Dark Magic professor Sheer," She said. "It's a curse."

The headmaster looked at the young girl and nodded.

"Come. Put her here," Madam Carla told the sobbing boy. He placed the girl on the bed but he didn't leave her side.

"I need to examine her Mr.?" She said. But the boy didn't budge or reply. Madam Carla sighed and pointed her wand at him. She muttered a spell and immediately the boy clasped.

"I will take him," Professor Sheer said. Madam Carla glared at him and sternly said.

"NO, he will stay here, this curse might have infected him as well."

The headmaster nodded.

"Do you need any help Madam, a potion or a book?" he asked politely. Madam Carla shook her head and lifted the boy with her wand on the other bed.

"What is their names, I've forgotten!" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she didn't know a single students name in this school.

"Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Mrs. Rose Weasley." Madam Carla nodded and dismissed the Headmaster.

"Oh poor children," She whispered. "Who would have done such an awful thing in this school."

Madam Carla went to the potions' cupboard. She started looking for a potion, she has never dreamed of using before. Not in Hogwarts.

She stepped on the boxes and saw it. The old dusty bottle of "Antidote for Dark curses." She pulled it down and went back to the girl. The level of the girl's whiteness was terrifying and the fact she fainted with her eyes open was no way less terrifying.

She poured the Black liquid in a cup; so dark that it appeared as dark blue. Then, she waved her wand and a small pink bottle came from across the room. It held the words "Shock remover". She poured the pink liquid in two cups. Another wave of her wand and another bottle that helped sleeping. Another wave and five bottles came this time. Written on two of them were "poison clearer" and the other three "For a cursed eye"

She prepared her cauldron and started her work. She first added one of the poisons clearers and stirred clockwise five times. Then, she added the smallest bottle of the three "For a cursed eye". She waited until the liquid turned orange and stirred clockwise ten times. One by one, she added the next components. When everything was added, she stood impatiently and started tapping her foot while observing her watch.

After almost five minutes, the potion turned cloudy white. Madam Carla smiled and stirred twenty stirs clockwise and stopped for two minutes then she repeated stirring only this time forty times. The potion turned brown and Madam Carla poured it in a big glass.

She held the glass of the "antidote for Dark curses" and looked at the girl. Her heart stopped for a beat. The girl looked much more shoddier than ever. Her white skin almost blinded Madam Carla and her eyes, they were so red, so full of rich red than almost burned Madam Carla, but her hair, the blackest thing on earth, even if possible, blacker than the potion in her arms.

Madam Carla stepped closer to the girl and shivered. The air surrounded by the girl was cold, hot, sweaty, and dry, all at the same time. But the smell, the smell was the worst. It smelled like rotten, aged, and decayed food

How could the boy handle all this?

She pulled her wand and stepped even closer. Everything was getting worse. She pointed her wand at the girl and muttered something. The girl's mouth opened and the picture of horror got worse. Worms were running from the girl's mouth. Madam Carla gasped but nether less she stepped even closer and poured the potion in the open mouth. Immediately the potion disappeared. Madam Carla stepped away quickly.

"This is not as I though," she whispered to her self. "This is much worse."

Madam Carla looked around. The look on her face was determined. She raised her wand and muttered a few spells. Ten or more potions zoomed to her direction. Very quickly, she prepared five cauldrons and started potion making. She kept opening books and checking if what she's doing it right. The potions kept turning to variety of colours. Red, Pink, white, blue, yellow, green, and some were a mixture of two. A person who would look at Madam Carla would be shocked at how she handled and remembered all this. But it wasn't her first time she has done them.

Slowly, when each potion got ready, Madam Carla would pour it down the girl's throat, and sometimes down the boy's.

After nine hours, when the sun has risen, she stopped and looked at the two patients. The boy, he looked better.

But the girl, the increasing of the curse has stopped but the decreasing never happened. She must call a healer. But she couldn't, the healers might kill her with their new potions (that no one dared to test) or worse they could transfer her to other counties that didn't hear about this curse. It is better the girl stayed here. A person who experienced all this would provide better treatment.

She looked sympathetically at the girl. The worms stopped coming out from her mouth after a hard time. And her eyes only stopped glowing more reddish when Madam Carla gave her the tenth potion. Whoever had done this was professional in dark curses.

Madam Carla sighed. She sat on the chair between the girl and the boy. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

"LUCAS," Hermione Weasley shouted at her son. "WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE!"

Hermione looked at the mess on the floor and sighed. Foods of all kinds were lying on the floor and the fridge's door was open.

"I did it with him mummy," A small identical boy emerged from behind The kitchen table. Hermione looked at her twins and sighed again.

"You two," She said in her most stern voice she could muster. "I am going to work in our study, if I come here after I finish, and I don't find this place clean and shining, I will break your broom sticks and I wont talk to you for five weeks."

The Twin looked at their mother terrified. They nodded and started working.

Hermione stepped outside the kitchen just as her husband Ron Weasley entered the house.

"Oh Ron."

She ran to the red headed man and jumped to his embrace.

"Hell Hermione, if you miss me this much I will quite," He said. Hermione giggled and snuggled closer to Ron. "Seriously Hermione, I don't mind staying here every single stinking moment and if…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes dear."

"Shut up." Ron Laughed and held Hermione in his arms then walked to the sofa and sat down.

"Now," He said after Hermione has seated herself comfortably on his lap and snuggled her head on his shoulder.

"What is bothering you so much that you missed me after only three hours of seeing me," Ron asked. "I mean, yes, I am charming and all, but come on, there must be something."

Hermione chuckled.

"Twins," She replied simply.

"Ahha."

"By the way," Hermione asked. "What brought you home so early."

Hermione felt Ron shuffle from beneath her then he went still again. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Ron.

"What?" She asked baffled. Ron smiled his rare smile and pointed to the red box in his hand. Hermione took the red box and opened it. Two silver almond-shaped earrings were in the box. Hermione smiled.

"Happy anniversary," Ron said. Hermione gasped and hugged Ron tightly. But pulled back slightly and looked down shamefully.

"What?" asked Ron. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no it wonderful," Replied Hermione.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I didn't bring you something," Hermione said. Ron laughed.

"Its ok, you are enough of a gift for me." Ron kissed her tenderly. Hermione pulled away.

"Its not that," She said. Ron looked worried. "I would've brought you something if I remembered today was our wedding anniversary."

"Its just with the Elf project I'm doing and the twin, you know it kind of slipped my mind and I am so sorry, I will repay you…"

But she stopped when she heard Ron laughing hysterically. Hermione glared.

"What is funny Ronald?" she asked. "I was apologizing."

Ron stopped laughing when he saw Hermione's expressions and was about to reply when Pig hooted from the window.

"Its from Hogwarts!" said Hermione as she took the letter from an excited pig.

"What had Hugo done this time," Sighed Ron. But Hermione suddenly gasped. Ron jumped next to her and read the letter.

"Ron," Hermione whispered horrified. "Rose is, Rose is in danger."

* * *

Blossom looked around at her servants. They were all preparing for today's party. Everyone will be arriving at the Malfoy's Manor.

Blossom looked at her expensive gold watch that her husband brought her for her birthday and sighed again. He was late, as usual. She has told him and reminded him to come early today. They needed to pick their clothes for the party.

Blossom looked at the dining table and ordered the servants to replace the "old" silver plates with the new ones. The servants immediately oblige.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Said one servant. Blossom looked at the elf.

"Yes," She replied.

"We need you at the ball room," The little servant said. Blossom nodded and walked across the many doors until she reached the ballroom. The place was hectic unlike the dinning room. About fifty elfs were all in this room. Some were holding up decorations. Some were preparing music. Some were shining the floor. And so on.

Blossom looked around.

"The decorations," The little servant said.

"What's with them," Blossom said before the elf could utter a word.

"Oh, Madam, We don't know if to put the silver ones or the green ones or the white ones," The little elf yelped.

"hmmm.' Blossom looked around the room, her eyes studying every single chair, every light, and everything. Finally, she answered.

"The white ones will do Sprinkles." The little servant nodded and went to tell the decorating servants. Blossom looked around and called Bumble. As fast as a lightning, a tall elf servant appeared.

"Has Draco arrived yet?" She asked Bumble. Bumble nodded. Blossom's face lighted up and she smiled.

"Where is he?" she asked. Bumble nodded towards the end of the ballroom and then pointed upstairs.

"Thank you Bumble," Cried Blossom. She quickly ran upstairs, forgetting the she could use the fireplace. And opened one of the many study rooms.

A tall blonde man was sitting down at the sofa and reading the daily prophet. He apparently, didn't hear Blossom. She was about to speak when he stood up and turned to face her.

"Hello Blossom," He said. Blossom smiled and walked to her husband.

"Hello Draco," She said. The couple looked deep in each others eyes and Draco leaned in. He kissed Blossom passionately.

"Oh Draco," Blossom sighed. "You had me worried."

Draco smirked. And they both sat down, holding hands.

"Why is that dear Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"I told you to come fifty minutes ago," Blossom replied. Draco held her hand closer to his mouth and kissed it.

"My boss held me back, told me to do some papers," He said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, we must start looking for clothes." Blossom stood up but Draco pulled her down and placed his head on her lap.

"Come on Blossom," He wined. "I am tired, let do it later."

Blossom smiled and started playing with his hair.

"The guests are arriving after seven hours!"

"So, we have plenty of time."

"Draco, you now Capella, she needs three hours to pick her dress."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"What do you need me for then, you choose her dress."

Blossom giggled.

"I don't want what happened at the last party to happen at this one."

"Blossom," Draco said defensively. "That dress she was wearing last party was dreadful, its colours weren't matching, it was shameful."

"Draco you liked that dress when you first saw it…"

"I wasn't seeing well then."

"But when your father commented…"

"My father has nothing to do with this."

Draco sat up and glared at Blossom. Blossom sighed.

"I am sorry."

"Not accepted." Blossom looked at her husband fearfully and hurt but he shook her off. Instead, he stood up and looked from the window. Just as he open it for fresh air, an owl soared in.

"A letter," Blossom said surprised.

"And from Hogwarts," Draco added with the same astonishment. Blossom looked at her husband worriedly.

"Scorpius," Draco said. His tone didn't help Blossom relax. "He is hurt."

* * *

I was surprise on how fast you reviewed and I was like what the hell post it.

THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL. I was so happy you all like the chapter. This one was much much much more longer but I cut it to three chapters. But they're not going to be up at least until next week (but I wont promise anything).

As for the random capitalization, yes I know about that, I do it a lot and I am trying to stop it, will make a bigger note about that.

And yes, I know that the majority of students at Hogwarts are not going to be all Harry potter related but let me first handle the related ones then I will handle the others. I am not a good writer yet so do not expect me to be perfect. And believe me, I have other students (with their own plots), but this is the fifth chapter (and my chapters are not long at all), give me time.

Loool Penny, these "evil cliffies" is what keeps the story going. Without them, you would know everything and you wouldn't look forward to the next chapter (though I made this chapter cliffy free).

As for Capella, I didn't want you to meet her yet!!! And Debzzz I am happy that a single name affected you this much, hope everything else does: P

Thank you Scribblez, DiamondOasis, EmeraldFire512, and Chocoholic1516 for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

One way to tell me is pushing the lovely "Go" button.

(oh and did any of you hear about Dumbledore being gay!!! It was unexpected from my side. Another twist in the Harry potter stories, She's amazing JK)


End file.
